Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Super Halftime Special
Super Halftime is the first episode in the second season of Mixels, and the twenty-second episode overall. It is also the second half-hour special, and the second season premiere. It first aired on The CW on February 1, 2015. Episode Summary The special begins in a cordoned-off area of Mixel Park, where Teslo announces that the Football Kicking Competition is now starting and announces the objective: one has to run up to a football and kick it for a field goal. He announces every player, and each player gets a better score than the previous one, except for Lunk, who only tips the ball over with his foot, not even kicking it, and Scorpi, who also only tips the ball over, but with his face. Eventually, Flain's turn comes. He manages to nearly get a field goal, but the ball lands on the yellow bars that comprise the goal post, to the surprise of everyone. Then, Burnard goes, beats Flain's score and wins the competition, much to the surprise of Flain, Flurr and Zorch. Characters and their uniforms Main Characters *Flain (Seattle Seahawks) *Teslo (Pittsburgh Steelers) *Burnard (debut) (New England Patriots) Minor Characters *Vulk (Miami Dolphins) *Zorch (Jacksonville Jaguars) *Krader (Minnesota Vikings) *Seismo (Denver Broncos) *Shuff (Cincinnati Bengals) *Zaptor (Buffalo Bills) *Volectro (Indianapolis Colts) *Flurr (Detroit Lions) *Slumbo (Cleveland Browns) *Lunk (Chicago Bears) *Jawg (Baltimore Ravens) *Gobba (Kansas City Chiefs) *Chomly (Green Bay Packers) *Kraw (New York Jets) *Tentro (New York Giants) *Balk (Philadelphia Eagles) *Glomp (New Orleans Saints) *Glurt (Atlanta Falcons) *Torts (Carolina Panthers) *Scorpi (no speaking role) (Houston Texans) *Footi (Dallas Cowboys) *Hoogi (St. Louis Rams) *Magnifo (Washington Redskins) *Mesmo (Oakland Raiders) *Wizwuz (San Francisco 49ers) *Meltus (debut) (Arizona Cardinals) *Flamzer (debut) (San Diego Chargers) Production Information *The full name of the episode is Mixels: Super Halftime Special. Broadcast Information *A week before the special debuted, The CW and AT&T cooperated in a public online poll dubbed the AT&T Halftime Show Voting Poll in which people would predict which Mixel would win the Football Kicking Competition. Voting ended on January 28, 2015, the results are shown on the right. .]] *This is the first Mixels episode to debut on a network other than Cartoon Network in the United States. **This is also the first Mixels episode to debut on a broadcast television network in the United States. *Burnard wins the Football Kicking Competition wearing a New England Patriots uniform. About two hours later, the Patriots won Super Bowl XLIX, which aired on competitor NBC. Flain wears the uniform of the Patriots' opponent in Super Bowl XLIX, the Seattle Seahawks. *This is only the second time that a broadcast television network has successfully scheduled Super Bowl counterprogramming. This episode first aired during Super Bowl XLIX's halftime show. The first time was during Super Bowl XXVI in 1992 when then-fledging (and, ironically, future NFL broadcaster and future original home of ''The Mixels Show'') Fox aired a football-themed ''In Living Color'' special. **That In Living Color special, much like this episode, originally aired with a clock counting down to the start of the third quarter. ** This has resulted in resistance from the NFL, which is currently planning on taking actions to prevent future large-scale Super Bowl counterprogramming on broadcast television. Trivia *This episode is loosely based off of [http://peanuts.wikia.com/wiki/You're_in_the_Super_Bowl,_Charlie_Brown You're in the Super Bowl Charlie Brown]. *Two of the competing Flexers wear uniforms of both of the New Jersey-based National Football League teams: Kraw wears a New York Jets uniform, while Tentro wears a New York Giants uniform. **Balk competes wearing a Philadelphia Eagles uniform, the Eagles being one of the Giants' chief rivals. *In a similar situation, two of the competing Wiztastics wear uniforms of both of the NFL's San Francisco Bay Area-based teams: Wizwuz wears a San Francisco 49ers uniform, while Mesmo wears an Oakland Raiders uniform. **Magnifo, however, wears a Washington Redskins uniform-the Bay Area teams and the Redskins are on opposite sides of the United States. *This is the first episode not to feature either a Mix, a Max or a Murp. *Again, the Electroids never shock themselves in this episode. *A public release of this episode is unlikely due to various trademark issues. * Even though this episode first aired in 2015, the copyright in the closing credits has a 2014 date. Continuity *This is the second time the episode has a dedicated title card with the full episode name. ("Mixed Up Special" (Epic Comedy Adventure)) *Second time Lunk's slow speed is shown. ("Elevator") UNDER CONSTRUCTION!